Sollozo entre la lluvia
by Regianna
Summary: ¿Que pasa si estas sola por tus propias acciones? ¿Puede la tristeza marchitar un corazon puro como si este nunca hubiere existido? -En revisión-
1. La princesa

_Esta historia fué hecha por entretenimiento. Los personajes utilizados no son míos.  
_

**Sollozo entre la lluvia  
Capítulo 1**_  
_

* * *

_Deja que la lluvia caiga. Está bien, no me molesta_

Miraba a la ventana, perdida. El tiempo me deprimía y más porque la lluvia caía desde ayer, llenando el pueblo de humedad y a mí de tristeza.

Syaoran había salido a buscar mi pluma con Kurogane, ya llevaban más de tres días afuera, y no había señal alguna de ellos.

Fye se había quedado aquí conmigo, cuidándome. Para mi que es algo torpe, pero yo lo puedo cuidar hasta donde mi capacidad permita. Kurogane se ve capaz de cuidarse solo, pero Syaoran me preocupa.

_Ha estado muy angustiado con esto de mis plumas. Ha tratado de conseguirlas todas, pero aún así varias se le han ido. Mokona me ha contado que son algo así como parte de mi alma, ¿eso es posible?Estoy enterada que son memorias que fueron esparcidas, pero nadie me ha dicho como fué que las perdí. ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

_También está la manera ligeramente precipitante en que Syaoran las busca, se preocupa demasiado por ellas.¿Porqué se interesa por las memorias de alguien que no conoce? ¿Porqué le interesa tanto que las recupere?¿Acaso nos conocíamos?_

Fye entró repentinamente al cuarto, sacándome bruscamente de mi mente.

-Sakura, has estado muy callada estos días- su gran sonrisa sin sentido generalmente me pone de buen humor, pero la nostalgia me seguía rodeando.

-No han regresado- murmuré volteando hacia la ventana.

-No te preocupes, Cachorro grande y Cachorrito se las pueden ingeniar para regresar con tu pluma, solo se más paciente- sonrió y se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

Consideré su silencio buena compañía.

/-/

Días después regresaron, ambos visiblemente agotados. Fye fué quien los recibió, yo un par de metros detrás de él. Los dos cruzaron la puerta con un gran cansancio, observé un momento y vi que Syaoran tenía en manos mi pluma. Caminó frente a mi y me la entregó con una ligera sonrisa. Tambaleó hasta la sala y se recostó en el sillón. Kurogane gruñó algo entre dientes de un descanso y subió a su habitación.

-Syaoran…- murmuré, insegura si me escucharía.

El sonrió ligeramente. -Mande, Sakura- su voz sonaba cansada pero tranquila, pero a mí me seguía alterando.

-¿Como puedes llegar solamente así? ¿No tienes heridas?-

-Nada preocupante, tengo experiencia en la pelea.- y sonrió de forma nostálgica.

_Esto me hacia sentir miserable. El hacia el trabajo duro y yo mirándolo todo en primera fila, como si encontrara en su forcejeo regocijo._

No quería que la gente sufriera tanto por mi, pero no sabia si encontraba más horrible el hecho de que él haya llegado sin heridas. ¿Qué lo guió a aprender a defenderse de esa manera? ¿Porqué peleaba? ¿Situaciones que no recuerdo? Una inmensa tristeza se apoderó de mi. Me sentía tan confundida, sin saber que hacer. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos, lo que pareció alterarlo. En lo que se levantaba y se apresuraba a mi lado no pude evitar comenzar a llorar. Sentí su mano posándose suavemente sobre mi espalda mientras se acercaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sakura?

-No sé-

-¿Que ocurre, Sakura?- su voz sonó mas preocupada, me insistía a hablar.

-Nada- mentí entre mi llanto, no me podía creer porque Syaoran se arriesgaba tanto. Porque todos lo hacían. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_Estaba cansada de este viaje, quería irme a casa, recuerdo mi nombre, mi país, a Touya y Yukito, ¿qué más podría necesitar? A partir de eso, nosotros cuatro podíamos seguir adelante. Conseguiría nuevas memorias y las que me faltaban serian cosas del pasado, como olvidadas por los años._

Sintiéndome totalmente vulnerable e incapaz, huí hacia mi habitación dejando a Syaoran solo en la sala, acompañado por el ruido de la lluvia. En el camino tropecé con una mesita, un pequeño jarrón de vidrio cayó al suelo, quebrándose. Lo traté de levantar con mis manos, cortándome mis dedos por como estaba temblando. Escuché a Syaoran apresurándose desde abajo y la cobardía me hizo ignorar el desastre y continuar a mi habitación. Al llegar entré y cerré la puerta, huyendo de todo lo que no entendía.

_Me sentía terriblemente miserable, ¿acaso no podía hacer nada bien? Quizás y solo soy una tonta caprichosa._

Me recargué en mi cama, dándome cuenta que tenia un pedazo de vidrio del jarrón aferrado con fuerza en mi mano. El vidrio me había cortado y la sangre corría por mi palma, manchando mi vestido pero no sentía dolor.

_No quería vivir para lastimar más a Syaoran. Lo acepto, lo amo, pero lo amo tanto que no es justo que sufra por mi culpa._

Cerré los ojos, apretando mi mano con más fuerza, sentí como el vidrio rasgaba mi piel, la sangre caía en mi vestido con sonidos suaves. Empecé a llorar de dolor. Syaoran entró, abriendo la puerta con tal fuerza que golpeó la pared del otro lado.

-¡SAKURA! ¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?

Su voz alterada me hizo relajar mi mano, corrió y me quito el vidrio de la mano.

-¿Qué se supone que querías hacer? ¿Matarte?

Lo sentía enojado, pero no podía parar de llorar.

Al ver que no iba a recibir respuesta mía, tomó mi mano, revisando la herida.

-Sakura ¿Porqué te hiciste daño?- su voz sonó triste, no pude hacer más que bajar mi mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos.

-Syaoran, yo...- batallé en hacer que las palabras salieran entre mis sollozos, -No me gusta que sufran. Siento que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos. No quiero que esto siga así.

-Esta bien, Sakura.- me consoló, hablando suavemente. -Lo hacemos porque nos preocupamos por ti, porque queremos que estés bien.

Sentí un gran peso liberándose de mis hombros. No mencioné palabra alguna en lo que trataba mi herida y el también guardó silencio.

Cuando hubo terminado, le pedí que se quedara un momento y el aceptó.

Recuerdo acostarme en mi cama, él se sentó en un pequeño sillón al lado de la ventana y vimos la lluvia caer. No dijo alguien palabra alguna y en un par de minutos me quedé profundamente dormida.


	2. La ida

_**¿Que doy yo a cambio?**_

Me desperte en mi habitación, el agua caia, el cuarto estaba frio, y retumbaba el reseco eco del reloj del pasillo en la casa, murmurandome que era de noche, que me habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Syaoran.

El fantasma de mi pasado se colo denuevo en mi mente, trayendome consigo mis memorias, incompletas, las cuales me mostraban hablando sola, o con un objeto inanimado, haciendo que, lentamente, la nostalgia reinara en mi cabeza, consumiendo mi conciencia, hasta donde se podia.

_Seguia lloviendo…_

Me sente en la cama, y mire al suelo, la lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana, ahogando el eco del reloj, y haciendome notar los latidos de mi corazon, haciendome saber que estoy viva un dia mas, haciendome la idea de que la vida puede ser obscura, aunque tu no lo quieras, aunque, no te des cuenta.

Me pare, y camine a la puerta de la habitación, al tocarla, senti la soledad que habia afuera, senti la tristeza que la lluvia traia, acompañada de melancolia y locura, seguida de mis incompletas memorias, que seguian rondandome en la cabeza, que seguian torturandome silenciosamente.

_Seguia lloviendo…_

Abri la puerta, los truenos empezaron a retumbar, acompañando el sollozo de la lluvia y el eco del reloj, que por alguna extraña razon, retumbaba fuerte, seco, pesado, dude un momento en abandonar la seguridad de mi habitación. Un trueno alumbro el pasillo, convenciendome que devia continuar, y baje las escaleras.

Al estar abajo, una silueta en la ventana mirando hacia esta, llamo mi atención, estaba silenciosa, petrificada ante la lluvia estaba igual de solitaria que yo, me acerque, un rechinido del piso hizo que la silueta se volteara, era Fye, al verme, sonrio, la sonrisa mas falsa, que me e topado en este mundo.

-¿Te desperto la lluvia, Sakura?- dijo, su voz no se escucho casi, parecia ahogada, entre tantos ruidos que habian en la casa.

-¿Qué hora es?- no respondi, solo voltie a verlo, directamente a los ojos, esos ojos azules, que en ese momento, se veian completamente negros.

-Las tres-dijo entre un suspiro, mientras se recargaba en la pared, ante la tenue luz de la luna.

Su cara parecia roja, devio haber estado llorando, ¿Por qué Fye abria estado llorando? ¿Por qué estaba despierto a las tres de la madrugada? ¿Abria algun problema? Las preguntas solo silculaban en mi cabeza, ninguna salia, ninguna se atrevio a romper ese silencio.

Sin decir nada, me di la vuelta, y me encamine a las escaleras, las subi, sin decir ninguna palabra, Fye tampoco dijo algo, aunque, el silencio de ambos era remplazado por los truenos, los cuales alumbraban la casa de repente, cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, escuche un sollozo en las escaleras de abajo, Fye lloraba.

_Seguia lloviendo…_

_-Sakura- dijo Syaoran, parecia realmene enojado-Sabias lo que hice por tu estupida pluma, casi me degollan, solo fue porque Kurogane con pocas fuerzas le lanzo una piedra a nuestro atacante._

_-Yo, no sabes cuanto lo siento- dije con unas lagrimas en la cara, intente abrasarlo, pero el me aparto con su mano._

_-No sabes cuanto te odio- Al escuchar esto me quede atonita, senti que mi mundo se acababa y…_

**-**Sakura, desapiertate, ya nos vamos!

Me desperte, de un salto, cuando entre en razon, vi a Mokona sentada en mis piernas, perecia que todo habia sido un sueño, o pesadilla mas bien, suspire, de algun modo estaba feliz, hasta que Mokona volvio a hablar.

-Ya todos se quieren ir, Sakura, ya nos vamos- dijo, feliz, su felicidad me puso de mejor humor, y sonrei, mientras asentia con la cabeza.

Mokona se adelanto, dejandome en el cuarto, voltie a la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, un maravilloso dia, el buen comienzo de un dia, después de aquella horripilante noche.

_¿Entonses crees que lo de tu sueño no es real, pequeña? Estas terriblemente equivocada. _

Tras pensar esto, el despejado cielo de mi mente dio paso a una terrible tormenta, obsura, tenebrosa, retumbante ante los oidos que lleno mis ojos de lagrimas y mi corazon de nostalgia.

_La vida no es feliz pequeña, aunque paresca lo exterior, el interior es lo que cuenta, ¿acaso no se te habia ocurrido antes?_

El odio a mi misma empezo a obscurecer mi cuarto, dejandolo en penumbras, anque fuese de dia, mis memorias incompletas empezaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza, haciendome pensar que estaba loca. Tome mi cabeza con las manos, e intente tranquilizarme, cerre los ojos, senti que todo se calmaba, de repente los abri, y voltie a la ventata, no estaba despejado.

_Seguia lloviendo…_

Baje, seguida de mis obscuras memorias, y acompañada con el sollozo de la lluvia, al llegar, vi como todos estaban el la sala, esperandome, senti una terrible culpa, me esperaban ami, siempre era yo la que tenia que ser esperada, siempre era yo la que tenia que ser complacida, siempre tenia yo, que ser la protegida.

Nos acomodamos, para que Mokona nos absorviera, voltie a ver a Syaora, y sin darme cuenta, vi una horrible cortada en su cuello, probablemente se la hizo cuando iba por mi pluma, la tristeza me invadio, y escape justo antes de que Mokona nos absorbiera, solo escuche a Syaoran y a Fye gritando, y desaparecieron.

_Seguia lloviendo…_

Esto es lo mas cobarde que e hecho, lo mas estupido, y lo mas generoso, no era justo, yo ser la de los lujos, cuando otros se partian la espalda por mi, pero, alfin estoy afuera de los problemas de otros, alfin fuera de los problemas de Kurogane, de Fye y los de Syaoran.

Se que estoy loca, que por a mi propia voluntad, me escape, y según lo recuerdo, Mokona no puede controlar el destino, y Fye no puede usar de su magia, asi que me quede sola en este mundo, con pocas memorias, pero tendre que comenzar otras, que probablemente seran las mas feas y tristes que tendre.


	3. Oscuridad

**_Gracias a todos por la espera, falta de creatividad, poco usual, terces capi!! disfruten!!_**

* * *

**_Mas alla de la lluvia..._**

Al fin sola, suspire mientras fingía una sonrisa; mi reflejo en el espejo estaba igual de muerto que yo, igual de seco, igual de desolado, erosionado por el tiempo.

- Ni yo me la creí- dije mirando al lavabo, bajando mi mirada, ocultándome de mi misma –mínimo se que tres personas son felices- sonreí y volví a poner la cara triste, un fuerte trueno me recordó que seguía lloviendo

--------

El trío cayo en un lugar solitario, pero despejado, un bonito llano lleno de flores de todos colores, pero ninguno parecía darle importancia al bello paisaje, aunque de las almas, la mas preocupada era la de un castaño, el cual, hincado en el suelo, sostenía su cara con ambas manos, ocultando su cara, y murmurando casi sollozando:…¿Por qué…Sakura?

------

Me remoje la cara y salí del baño; la casa se veía mas grande, el eco del reloj sonaba mas fuerte y seco y las penumbras que cubrían la casa parecían interminables, dispuestas e impacientes por tragar cualquier señal de esperanza que se presentara.

Sola por fin, sola, totalmente, abandonada con mis innumerables pensamientos en un mundo que no conozco, y que no es el mío.

Camine hacia la cocina, me imagine a Fye, con una olla en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. También a Syaoran, sentado en la mesa, leyendo el periódico o algún libro que haya pedido prestado en la biblioteca. Kurogane, con su perturbante mirada, clavada en algún lugar fuera de la ventana.

---------

-¿Enserio no puedes hacer nada?- preguntaba en castaño, casi a punto de llorar, a la pequeña manju blanca.

-No, no puedo hacer nada- lloraba esta, tapándose los ojos con sus grandes orejas, lamentaba no haberse detenido para cuando Sakura había saltado.

-------------

Me senté en la sala, estaba obscura, aunque fueran casi las seis de la tarde, la lluvia ocultaba todo rastro del sol, todo estaba callado, siquiera un murmullo. El reloj dejo de sonar, poniéndome la piel de gallina, me voltie, estaba vació, solo mi conciencia. Me levante y encamine hacia el reloj, lo descolgué, alcanzándolo con ayuda de una silla y le di cuerda, después de unos segundos, el ruido del reloj volvió a consumirme, de nuevo.

-Tengo hambre- murmure para mi misma, me di la vuelta, y alcé mi voz- Fye¿ya esta lista la comida?- pregunte, una lagrima acaricio mi mejilla, mire al suelo, había olvidado que ya no estaban conmigo.

Me encamine hacia la cocina, había escondido algo de dinero en un cajón, entre a esta y corrí hacia el cajón, lo abrí y vi cuanto dinero poseía, 22 míseros dólares, los tome, y me derrumbe en una silla de la mesa.

-Con esto no aguantare mucho- me dije mientras me paraba y buscaba algo entre la alacena, y el refrigerador, en este ultimo encontré un pastel casi entero de chocolate, 5 flanes con una cereza arriba, varios quequitos de chocolate y otros mas de vainilla y fresa y en el congelador un pavo.

-Mucha casualidad- agregue mientras dudaba porque había tanta comida en el aparato¿se le habría olvidado a Fye?

Un ruido desde la entrada me hizo voltearme, como el de un vidrio roto, quizás y solo fue un sonido entre la lluvia, pero aun así tenia que checar. Cerré el refrigerador y me encamine a la entrada, me asome por la cocina a la entrada, el piso de veía mojado, probablemente alguien haya entrado. Me asome a la sala, la cual estaba enfrente de la entrada, a simple vista, desierta.

Salí de la cocina, y me asome a la entrada, uno de los vitrales grandes de los extremos estaba totalmente roto, alguien había entrado, me asome en la sala, busque entre todos los rincones donde alguien se pudo haber escondido, nada, un rechinido sonó a mis espaldas, en el comedor, me voltie y me asombre al ver…

--------

Un muchacho de cabellos dorados se hallaba alejado de todos, recostado en un árbol, lejano a las otras almas que estaban ahí, tenia la vista baja, los brazos apoyados sobre las manos y la cabeza sobre las manos, ocultándose los ojos con estas, y sus mechones amarillos.

Respiraba lentamente, suspirando de vez en cuando, entre sollozos, nadie lo escuchaba, pues lo hacia a poco volumen. De repente una ligera línea azul apareció frente a el, sin el darse cuenta.

-¿Fye?- esa voz se le hacia familiar¿Quién era? Alzo lentamente su vista, para ver un holograma de Chii con el tamaño de la palma de su mano.

-¿Chii?- dijo, asombrado, su creación se había comunicado con el, probablemente para darle malas noticias, pues se veía débil, un brazo le sangraba y parecía que se había roto una pierna.

-Fye tengo poco tiempo-dijo Chii; el holograma fallaba de repente, se atravesaban líneas, sonaba algo seco o un chillido leve.

-Ashura ha despertado- dijo Chii con algo de terror en su tono de voz, Fye solo abrió los ojos, y se quedo atónito unos instantes.

-¿Esta ahí?- pregunto Fye, alterado, como su hubiera visto un fantasma, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-No, por lo que parece ya lleva buscándote una semana- dijo Chii, su tono de voz sonaba arrepentido, agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no me habías avisado antes?- elevo la voz Fye, mucho mas preocupado.

-Justo cuando se despertó volví a mi forma natural- se pauso con un suspiro- iba a llamarte, pero me llego por la espalda y me encajo una daga en el brazo- suspiro denuevo-caí al suelo y me empezó a patear, caí inconsciente, tan pronto me desperté te hable- termino, sin levantar ni un centímetro la mirada.

-Ese maldito- dijo Fye, tapándose la cara, entre sollozos-Gracias Chii.

-Algo mas Fye- agrego el holograma, con un chillido agudo; Fye levanto la cabeza.

-Cuando me desperté, localicé unas fuentes de poder muy grandes, ahora solo hay una, pero no encuentro nada, solo una pluma- dijo Chii, algo curiosa, probablemente Fye sabría que era esa fuente de poder.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Fye, levantando la cara-¿Qué pluma? Muéstramela- dijo, algo exaltado.

Chii se dio la vuelta, tomo algo con sus manos, y se volteo, dando a conocer una gran pluma blanca, con unas líneas rosas en medio, la rodeaba una ligera estela morada.

-La pluma de Sakura- murmuro Fye, atónito al objeto que Chii poseía en sus manos.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Chii, confundida, pues no había alcanzado a escuchar.

-Chii, usa la pluma para viajar y encontrarnos- alzo la voz Fye, mientras se paraba, con ambas manos cerradas en un puño.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Chii, sin entender nada.

-Usa esa pluma, la pluma tiene fuerza mágica, viaja por los mundos y ve buscando a una fuente de magia igual a la de la pluma- se pauso para agarrar aire- cuando lo hagas, encontraras a una jovencita de cabello café claro y corto con los ojos verdes, no le des la pluma, usala para venir hacia el mundo donde estamos nosotros-termino Fye con un gran suspiro.

-Pero…necesitare curarme primero- dijo Chii, su voz estaba algo ahogada entre tantas palabras que había dicho el rubio.

-La pluma puede hacerlo, pero busca a la chica y no le des la pluma hasta que nos encuentren- dijo Fye, resaltando las ultimas palabras.

-OK- dijo Chii con una sonrisa en la cara-Saldré en cuanto antes.

-Cuídate-fueron las ultimas palabras del rubio, justo antes de que el holograma se esfumara en un as de luz azul, el cual se consumió en pequeños centellos morados.

-----------------

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunte con voz desafiante a esa persona que estaba en la esquina del comedor, no devia darse cuenta de que me intimidaba, aunque era logico que lo hacia, estaba temblando.

La sombra solo alzo la cabeza, aunque aun no se veia la cara claramente, estaba muy oscuro; gracias a la lluvia, el eco del reloj se empezo a ahogar.

-¿Quién eres?-dije alzando mas mi voz, prueba clara de que estaba asustada, aparte de que me temblaban las piernas.

No recibi respuesta; la lluvia caia cada vez mas fuerte, casi no se escuchaba el reloj, y tenia la seguridad que este seguia funcionando. La lluvia empezo a gritar en mi ventana, palabras que no entendia, murmuros, que no sabria identificar.

La sombra se acomodo, como para tratar de no verme de perfil; la lluvia, la oscuridad del comedor y las cortinas de la ventada no me permitian ver la cara de aquella sombra, de aquel espectro que me ponia los pelos de punta.

-Dime quien eres- dije, casi gritando, tenia miedo, estaba sola, solo yo y ese fantasma; retrocedi lentamente tratando de llegar a las escaleras, las cuales estaban enfrente de la entrada, a mi derecha.

La sombra se percato de mis movimientos, y avanzo, evitando que se viera su cara, tratando de darme miedo, aunque ya lo habia logrado. Un trueno alumbro todo el piso, aunque solo a mí, la oscuridad que rodeaba a esa sombra, era poco común.

-¡Contesta lo que te pregunto!-grite, claramente, el eco de mi voz sonó en toda la casa, lo escuchaba retumbar en las escaleras.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?- la sombra alfil hablo, su tonalidad era de un hombre, pero no se oía amenazadora la voz, aunque tampoco perdida, sabia porque estaba ahí.

-Por…porque-no me salían las palabras; la lluvia seguía cayendo, murmurándome algo; el eco del reloj de repente sonó más fuerte.

No me moví, tenia miedo, un gran escalofrío recorrió mi espalda un calambre mis piernas; hubiera caído al suelo, de no ser que mis piernas estaban tan frías que no las podía doblar.

-Para tu información- se pauso, camino hacia la esquina opuesta de donde estaba- soy Ashura, el Rey Ashura- termino, recargándose en la esquina, aun en las tinieblas.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido¿Es tuyo el hueco de la puerta?-pregunte con algo de sarcasmo, aunque no me quedaba muy bien, trate de no gritar por el miedo, trate de calmarme.

-Eso no te importa- dijo, no parecía enojada la voz, ni la tonalidad, parecía paciente, lo cual me relajo.

-¿Conoces a Fye?-pregunto; me extraño esa pregunta, me dio tristeza el nombre, pues el habría hecho todo por mi seguridad y ahora estoy sola en este mundo.

-Si, lo conozco- dije, bajando la mirada, aunque seguía atenta a los movimientos de ese tal Ashura.

No respondió, un incomodo silencio rodeo toda la casa, hasta la lluvia pareció calmarse, aunque el eco del reloj seguía retumbando entre las paredes, quedando de vez en cuando, al compás de los truenos, los cuales iluminaban de vez en cuando la casa, menos la esquina donde estaba Ashura.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto, la pregunta que no sabia responder, apartir de ahora; una lagrima circulo por mi mejilla, baje mas la cabeza, intentando no llorar.

La lluvia cayo más fuerte, como si esta actuara conforme mi tristeza, como si mis lágrimas y la lluvia fueran uno solo. Un relámpago, fuerte y poderoso, sonó, el fuerte y seco ruido que provoco me tapo los oídos, evitándome escuchar el tic-tac del reloj, que por un momento se escucho como un toc-toc-toc-toc…

-¿Planeas responderme…pequeña?- dijo la voz, aun mas fuerte que hace rato; no me moví, solo permanecí con la cabeza gacha.

-Fye te abandono aquí… ¿cierto?-agrego la voz; yo solo alce la cabeza, aterrorizada por la lluvia y esta sombra, como una pequeña niñita.

-No me sorprende, me dejo a mi, dejo a Chii, tú no eres la excepción- dijo, introduciéndose al mundo de la luz de la niebla.

Solo me quede atónita, viendo como la figura se movía lentamente hacia la luz; el seco ruido del viento que entraba por el hueco del vidrio sonaba fuerte, claro, y mojaba la lluvia todo el suelo de la entrada.

-Fye te matara-agrego con tono serio, deteniéndose, sin salir de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

-¡No digas incoherencias!-grite, mientras retrocedía, tenia que estar bromeando, Fye no mataría a nadie, nunca, el no se atrevería a eso, o quizá, eso era lo que yo quería creer.

-No te miento- se pauso mientras se acercaba mas a mi posición-el dejo que Chii se muriera-dijo, deteniéndose de nuevo, sabia que me intimidaba que se acercara así, y que yo no podía correr.

-No se quien es Chii¡no digas incoherencias!-volví a gritar, diciéndome a mi misma que Fye no era capaz de hacer daño, era una persona tierna, humilde, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, no podía vivir para hacer daño.

-Pequeña, confías demasiado en las personas, necesitas vivir un poco mas en el mundo real, las personas pueden ser malas-dijo mientras se metió de lleno en la ligera luz de la casa, mostrándose a si mismo-como tu quizás.

-No-dije entre lagrimas-¡No soy una mala persona!-termine gritando, mientras me tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, ocultando mi cara, sabia de que me hablaba.

-Abandonaste a aquellos que te querían, y los estas haciendo sufrir-dijo con un tono mas fuerte-no ocultes que te gusta que la gente sufra, eres mala- termino.

Sus palabras me llegaron como flechas al corazón, haciéndome casi explotar en lagrimas; me voltie, aun con las manos en la cara, ocultándome, aunque la oscuridad me ayudaba mucho. Un trueno nos alumbro, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta, un silencioso huracán.

-No me gusta que la gente sufra-dije pausándome-¡No me gusta!-termine con un grito, corrí hacia las escaleras, y las subí lo mas rápido que podía, llegue a mi cuarto, y me encerré, para no salir, en un buen tiempo.

Me senté en mi cama, y explote en lagrimas, el aroma a húmedo llenaba la habitación, no estaba aquí desde la mañana, desde que me abandone aquí, desde que deje a aquellos que apreciaba, aunque ellos estuvieran mas melancólicos que yo.

No era una mala persona, no lo era, yo no había abandonado a mis amigos por gusto, sino por necesidad, aunque, quizá y si lo hice porque soy mala; un trueno sonó, seco, en la habitación, cortando mis pensamientos a la mitad, sin permitirme pegarlos nuevamente.

Seguí llorando, al contraste de las gotas de lluvia, que golpeaban desesperadamente la ventana de mi habitación.

* * *

**_gracias por leer, espero reviews, please!!_**


	4. Abismo

**Si!! Volvi!!! me tarde mucho pero aqui vengo con otro cap! **

**espero que lo disfruten y gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

_**Solo una noche mas...**  
_

Seguí llorando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo; la lluvia caía fuerte en la ventana, a mi espalda, con unos murmuros inciertos; un trueno alumbro la habitación, haciéndome alzar la cabeza, aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rodeé el cuarto con la mirada, todo se veía tan oscuro, no podía creer que eso fuera real, tenía que ser una pesadilla; basada solo en mis miedos más profundos.

Escuche un ruido en las escaleras, aunque estas estuvieran significativamente lejos de la puerta del cuarto. Fue un ruido seco, de madera, provocado por lo que quizás era el demonio de mi imaginación, que era más real de lo que aparentaba.

Me puse atenta a cualquier otro ruido, pero no escuche algo mas, _solo la lluvia, _la cual golpeaba la ventana con un sonido mas melancólico. Un golpe en la ventana me hizo voltear, aunque solo la cabeza, no me atrevía a darle la espalda a la puerta, no en ese momento.

Otro ruido sonó el en pasillo; por el estruendo, juzgue que fue a unos pocos metros de la puerta; se me erizo la piel. Estuve atenta a la puerta, pero sonó otro golpe en la ventana; esta vez no volteé, el miedo que me reinaba, me hacia pensar que estaba loca.

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza, llenando mis mejillas y ojos de lágrimas, lo cual ya se me había hecho costumbre, pero una costumbre que yo nunca deseé.

_Y pensar que seria feliz dejando a las personas que se preocupaban por __mí…_

Otro ruido sonó en el pasillo, justo al otro lado de mi puerta. Me altere, pero solo deje de hacer ruido, aguantando mis ganas de gritar por ayuda; aunque mis lagrimas seguían recorriendo mis mejillas. No hubo otro ruido similar, o si lo hubo, la lluvia lo escondió.

-No puedes esconderte de lo inevitable- oí a la voz; aunque estuviera detrás de la puerta, sonó tan fuerte como un grito, casi como si las paredes me lo hubieran dicho.

No dije algo, me pare de la cama y me estuve inmóvil un tiempo, observando la puerta con atención, esperando a ver si la perilla giraba como por arte de magia. Esto me hizo apretar mis manos, tratando de darme valor.

Un incomodo silencio reino dentro y fuera del cuarto, no se oía ruido alguno, podía ligeramente oír el reloj, aunque fuera algo escondido por la lluvia. Me acerque a la puerta, lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque me daba escalofríos darle la espalda a la ventana; me sentía encerrada, un hámster en una jaula, pequeña y aun así interminable.

Me acerque un poco mas a la puerta, a casi un metro de ella; mis piernas temblaban, pensé que colapsaría al suelo en cuestión de minutos. No hubo ruido, todo estaba tan callado, siquiera un murmuro aparte de los de la lluvia.

Me agache y a gatas llegue a la puerta, recargándome sobre esta, pegando mi oído, tratando de estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasara, sin abandonar la seguridad de mi habitación, aunque sabia que en ningún lugar estaba completamente segura.

-Hiciste bien al huir de Fye¿sabias?- escuche la voz del otro lado de la puerta, fuerte, seca, pero mucho mas aterradora que la de hace un rato.

-No se porque huyes de mi, no te haré daño, pequeña- la voz parecía que sabia que estaba justo detrás de la puerta.

No dije algo, nada se me ocurría, solo seguí llorando, pensando que eso no era cierto, el estaba mintiendo. Nada que el a dicho es verdad, solo lo dice para que yo seda ante sus mentiras.

-Que mala eres- dijo la voz en tono burlón, aunque yo no le encontraba gran gracia al asunto –tienes el corazón duro y negro como una roca- dijo resaltando las ultimas palabras.

Esas palabras me golpearon duro en la conciencia, el pecho me empezó a doler, no soportaba llorar tanto, pero¿que podía yo hacer? Nada, estaba empezando a creer que esas palabras eran ciertas.

Me levante torpemente con ayuda de la puerta, la lluvia caía fuerte, pero ya me e acostumbrado a ella. El cuarto ya estaba muy oscuro, como mi felicidad, vacía, nada importante en su interior. Camine hacia un hueco que había entre la cama y la pared, un hueco vació, relleno solo con oscuridad.

Me derrumbe en el hueco, evitando la pobre luz que venia de afuera, me escondía de algo que no conocía bien, un demonio que me atormentaba, el diablo en persona.

-Tu tristeza será tu prisión- escuche decir la voz, aterradora, fuerte, como un grito que hizo eco en mi cuarto y en mi cabeza, un grito que me altero.

Un trueno cayo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme voltear al instante, no podía pasar de largo nada, el miedo que sentía me lo impedía, y no podía formar valor suficiente para contrarrestarlo.

El trueno alumbro toda la habitación, haciendo parecer que el día fuera despejado, aunque yo sabia que no lo era, para mi esta era una negra e interminable noche, que llenaba mi vida de oscuridad y melancolía.

Asustada, volví mí vista a la puerta de nuevo, o a donde se suponía que estaba, pues en su lugar, observe una gran pared negra, toda la pared de la habitación estaba negra, pero solo esa pared. Era un color negro fuerte, como si fuera un gran pedazo de carbón.

Me pare, no podía creer que esa pared negra haya reemplazado la puerta, ya no se veía, como si la puerta en si hubiera sido solo una ilusión. Pero aun así, las demás paredes seguían conteniendo los colores que ya me había aprendido.

Me acerque a la pared, ya no me importo darle la espalda a la ventana, aunque acepto que me hacia sentir algo incomoda. A unos cuantos centímetros contemple la horrible pared negra, era igual a la otra, pero sin puerta.

Di unos pasos mas y toque la pared, no había rastro de la puerta, no se sentía, la pared era totalmente lisa, no había siquiera algún agujero escondido, era tan aterradora, como esta horrible tarde que e tenido.

Una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla derecha _ya no puedo ahora evitar llorar, _esa puerta no debería estar ahí, tiene que ser todo solo una ilusión, solo una clase de juego de mi mente, un obstáculo invisible. Pero no, ahí estaba la pared.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, la escuchaba desde donde yo estaba. Caía lenta, como un murmuro mezclado pacíficamente con el viento. El cuarto se había puesto demasiado frío, temblaba sin poderme controlar, pero aun así no quería quejarme mas, ya estaba yo cansada de tanto llorar.

La creadora de la onda de frío era la pared, lo supe, porque al poner mi mano en su extensión, esta se me enfrió en el contacto, haciendo que un escalofrío subiera por toda mi espalda.

Un trueno volvió a caer. Quizás y lo estuviera imaginando, pero siento que cada vez que uno cae, cae mas fuerte y tenue que el anterior, como si me estuvieran amenazando de caerme encima o agrediéndome de forma brusca. Alumbro la habitación, menos la pared negra, algo en su intensa oscuridad me torturaba.

Me voltee, viendo a mi frente otra pared negra, ahora no había ventana alguna, otra pared negra apareció para reemplazarla. Me quede atónita ante mi descubrimiento, con una me sentía torturada, pero ahora eran dos. Hasta ahora me di cuenta, que la cama y un pequeño buró, también habían desaparecido, dejando solo un hueco.

Aun oía la lluvia, aunque esta no fuera visible, escuchaba las gotas golpear contra algo, pero ya no era contra un vidrio, no me di cuenta cuando ese sonido se esfumo. También oía el reloj, aunque este pareciera inexistente.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, las paredes restantes se volvieron negras, como las demás, solo el techo seguía siendo como siempre. Me daba terror que el techo cayera encima de mí, parecía como si estuviera flotando, suspendido en el aire. Se me hacia raro poder ver el techo alrededor de tanta oscuridad.

_Mi otoño se __ha ido con la lluvia, y por más que quiera, no puedo regresar el tiempo para vivirlo con paz y alegría…_

Voltee al techo, para ver como es que este se volvía negro, espere unos segundos, pero no sucedió. Suspire casi agonizante, aun escuchaba la lluvia, pero no la veía, y esta era lo que mas me torturaba. El viento soplaba, lo escuchaba también, también oía el reloj, su sonido rebotaba en mis oídos, como si este estuviera frente a mi.

Un trueno sonó, pero no ilumino algo, no se vio, esta me ponía mas triste que cuando lo veía.

_Después de esta noche, nada quedara de mi, solo soy un pequeño ser desolado, como un pequeño grano de arena, que es arrastrado por la corriente en la superficie del mar._

No apartaba la vista del techo. Me extrañaba verlo tan diferente respecto a las paredes, aunque sabia que no duraría mucho así, tarde o temprano, se volvería negro, como las demás paredes, y yo ya no tendría de otra que aprender a vivir así, presa de mis propios sentimientos, o volverme loca tratando de encontrar una solución.

_La lluvia sigue cayendo, pero ya no me afecta, ya me e acostumbrado a ella._

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad, espero que le hayan entendido, y me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso.**

**espero reviews**

**Gracias **


End file.
